The Dark Night Rises: Contrat Harkenoff
by Haiden Harkenoff
Summary: Batman n'est plus le même après 9 ans d'exil. Saura t-il exécuter la justice avec autant de ferveur qu'avant? Alfred, soucieux, engage Haiden Harkenoff, une mercenaire expérimentée pour veiller sur Bruce. Seulement, l'altercation avec Bane dans les égouts de Gotham fut...drastique. Batman, brisé, sera expédié au Trou mais Haiden, elle, se verra offrir une proposition inattendue...
1. Contrat

**Batcave**

-Un mercenaire?, demanda Wayne avec des yeux exorbités.

Alfred baissa les yeux et respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Pourquoi?!

-Laissez moi vous dire cela simplement; vous n'êtes plus le Batman que vous étiez autrefois, Bruce. Il est normal que vous soyez un peu...enfin, rouillé après tout ce temps.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne Alfred!, s'écria l'homme avec véhémence.

-Je sais, monsieur, mais les temps ont changés, vous ne pouvez rien y faire, ni vous, ni moi.

Wayne laissa ses bras retomber le long de ses bras.

-Soit!, déclara t-il, las.

-Vous verrez, elle fera du bon travail.

-Elle?

-Elle se nomme Haiden Harkenoff, monsieur, elle est réputée comme l'une des meilleures de son métier.

-Vous avez choisi une femme, Alfred, fit-il, exaspéré.

-Ne soyez pas si sexiste enfin, Bruce! Vous verrez par vous même le moment venu.

**...**

**Entrée du manoir Wayne**

Il était midi exactement quand la mercenaire cogna à l'imposante porte d'entrée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds clair, libres au contraire de l'accoutumée. Elle réajusta le haut de son tailleur, inconfortable dans cette tenue qu'elle ne portait presque jamais. Son accoutrement protocolaire était une forte suggestion qu'Alfred lui avait suggéré, pour faire bonne figure devant son nouvel employeur.

-J'arrive!, entendit-elle.

Le majordome lui ouvrit avec un sourire radieux.

-Bonjour très chère! Entrez, entrez je vous en prie!

Elle entra dans le manoir en lui rendant son sourire.

-Dites moi, la route était-elle bonne?

-Oui, merci.

Il était sincèrement gentil avec elle et cela la toucha.

-Alors, où est le "Batman", Alfred?

Il sourit. Elle était prête à commencer.

-Par ici chère, suivez-moi.

Ils longèrent plusieurs luxueux couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte de bois massif.

-C'est le bureau de monsieur, lui expliqua t-il.

Il cogna à la porte.

-Entre Alfred, fit la voix de Bruce

Il invita Haiden à entrer en premier. Celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce et vit l'homme à son bureau, un livre dans ses mains. Il se leva et laissa choir le livre sur la surface d'acajou.

-Vous êtes bien celle dont Alfred m'a parlé, je ne me trompe pas?

-Haiden Harkenoff, monsieur Wayne, se présenta t-elle.

Elle lui tendit sa main. Celui-ci la serra résolument de bonne grâce. Il fut agréablement surpris d'observer le portrait de son employée: Grande, musclée, regard perçant, et...cicatrice. Juste en travers de son sourcil gauche, la cicatrice descendait légèrement sur sa paupière.

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

-Également, assura t-elle.

-Assieds-toi je t'en prie, lui dit-il en tirant une chaise jusqu'à son bureau, nous devons parler.

Alfred se retira silencieusement tandis qu'Haiden et Bruce s'assoyaient, face à face.

-Alfred m'a dit que tu étais une des meilleures, commença t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Effectivement, dit-elle flattée, je suis une denrée rare, si on peut le dire ainsi. J'ai travaillé pour plus d'une vingtaine d'employeur, j'ai la réputation de toujours finir mes contrats comme il se doit.

-Je vois, fit-il, un peu impressionné, quel âge as-tu?

Elle se retint de claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Toujours une question d'âge, marmonna t-elle, j'ai 31 ans, Bruce.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce contrat Haiden?

Elle leva ses mains en signe d'évidence.

-Pourquoi refuser de travailler pour "Batman"?, dit-elle, ironique.

Il fit un rire partagé. La tension baissait graduellement dans la pièce.

-Et puis, ton majordome m'a promis une...importante somme, dois-je dire, allèchante.

-Bien sûr, dit-il en pensant de rappeler à Alfred qu'il ne roulait plus sur l'or ces temps-ci.

-Il m'a dit que tu allais reprendre tes "activités" très bientôt, et que je devais t'accompagner, et veiller sur toi. _Assistance tactique_, appelons nous dans notre milieu.

-Il t'a bien informé, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

Elle se pencha en avant.

-Écoute, Bruce, je sais que ça ne te plaît pas vraiment tout ça mais, si tu me laisses faire mon travail et que tu me fait confiance, tu ne remarqueras pas ma présence, je te le promets.

Il fit mine de reconsidérer avec plus d'ampleur.

-Dans ce cas..., dit-il, résigné.

Elle sourit.

-Je suis impatiente de commencer, ajouta-elle avec une inquiétante malice.


	2. Action

**Égouts de Gotham**

La jolie brunette fit signe à Batman et à Haiden de la suivre. La Catwoman semblait sûre d'elle, ce qui déplaisait grandement à la mercenaire.

"_-Tu lui fait vraiment confiance?, avait demandé Haiden à Wayne un peu plus tôt._

_-Non, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix._

_-Je crois qu'elle nous tend un piège..._

_Il ne lui avait pas répondu."_

Elle les guida dans un couloir délabré, veillant à ce que personne ne les suive. Ensuite, elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret dans un couloir adjacent, celui qui menait au repère de Bane. L'éclairage était faible, et des fuites d'eau renvoyaient leur caractéristique son.

"_Plic, plic, plic..."_

-C'est populeux, murmura t-elle.

Haiden craqua ses phalanges et remua ses doigts. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

-Bien, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle serra la ceinture de son pantalon kaki qui supportait son Holster, un 9mm y reposait, attendant sagement qu'elle daigne poser ses doigts dessus.

"-J'ai entendu quelque chose!, s'exclama trop fort un homme de main."

"-Allons voir, enchérit un autre."

-Combien?, demanda Batman à la voleuse avant de battre les hommes de Bane.

-Une quinzaine, répondit-elle rapidement.

Un puissant direct envoyé par Wayne sur l'un des assaillants ponctua ses paroles. Haiden se précipita sur l'autre qui eut la mauvaise idée d'essayer d'assomer l'homme chauve-souris avec la crosse de son AK-47. Après un coup de genou dans les côtes puis un crochet sur le nez, l'homme se trouva à terre sans réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Catwoman longea sinueusement le couloir tandis que Batman s'affairait à mettre hors d'état de nuire le reste des hommes de main, assisté de Haiden qui veillait à le suivre de près.

-Par ici!, s'écria la femme-chat.

Batman empoigna Haiden par l'épaule et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle relâcha le col d'une veste des opposants, celui-ci s'est évanoui dans ses bras. La brunette leur indiquait l'ouverture qui menait au repère. Batman s'y engouffra, mais Haiden, incertaine, hésita avant de le suivre.

Le grillage vertical de l'ouverture s'abattit dans un bruit inquiétant.

Wayne comprit trop tard ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient étés piégés.

-Je devais trouver une façon de les arrêter de chercher à me tuer, s'excusa t-elle.

Elle avait l'air visiblement indifférente. Haiden explosa:

-Et merde! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne te l'avait pas dit, la chave-souris!

-Vous avez fait une grave erreur, tonna t-il.

Il regarda Selina d'un regard inexpressible, conscient qu'elle les avait jeté dans la gueule du loup.

-Moins grave que la tienne, je le crains, fit la voix suave et caverneuse de Bane.

Batman se retourna et fit quelques pas sur la passerelle grillagée.

-Bane...

Deux hommes se postèrent de chaque côté d'Haiden et lui saisirent les épaules. Ils la poussèrent au sol, ses genoux s'abattirent durement sur le grillage. Elle geignit. L'un d'entre eux pressa le canon d'un pistolet argenté sur sa tempe. Wayne se retourna dans un mouvement sec.

L'homme de main retira le cran de sureté, l'avertissant d'un éminent tir s'il faisait quoi que ce soit. Haiden le dissuada du regard.

-Ça va aller, chuinta t-elle, furieuse de s'être fait prendre ainsi.

-Je te conseille de ne pas intervenir, monsieur Wayne, menaça Bane.

Il chercha du regard un signe de la mercenaire. Elle lui sourit en coin. Un code bien indiqué.

_Un homme laissé derrière est laissé derrière..._

Il se retourna donc pour faire face à l'homme à l'imposante stature. L'homme chauve-souris s'avança.

Il attaqua le premier. Un puissant coup de coude au niveau de l'estomac qui fit à peine chanceler le colosse. Il enchaîna avec un crochet au menton. Bane ne vacilla pas plus qu'il ne gémissa de douleur. Il arrêta son poing dans sa main comme si il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire caillou.

-Ces choses t'ont volé ta force, la victoire t'a vaincue, dit-il tandis que Batman ripostait de plus belle.

Bane lui assena son propre poing dans sa figure avec une force décuplée. Un coup de pied envoya l'homme valser quelques foulées plus loin. Les muscles de la mercenaire se tendirent.

Batman luttait avec toutes les forces de son corps, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire: Bane n'en ressentait rien. Peu importe avec quelle force ou détermination que Wayne générait dans ses attaques, Bane lui rendait avec une puissance quadruplée. La chauve-souris hurla sa rage et son effort quand Bane le projetta par-dessus la passerelle et descendit à son tour. Ils s'échangèrent ensuite plusieurs offensives, plus désespérées et désorganisées du côté de Wayne mais plus puissantes et effectives du côté du colosse.

Dans un mouvement inattendu, mû par une vélocité jusque là discrète et furtive, Bane sauta et projetta son poing sur la tête de Bruce avec une force extraordinaire. Batman chancela puis s'écroula. Bane lui assèna un coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Wayne recula et hurla de rage, levant les poings, prêt à se battre sans réserve. Il envoya son poing qui battit l'air. Bane riposta d'une série de coups puissants et enchaînés avec une remarquable fluidité. Son pied envoya une fois de plus Batman s'écrouler au sol. Dans un geste, Wayne prit des petites fumigènes qui explosèrent autour de Bane.

-Théâtralité et illusion, de puissants agents pour les non-initiés, mais nous sommes nous des Initiés, pas vrai Bruce? Des membres de la Ligue des Ombres.

Une sueur froide parcourut l'échine d'Haiden en entendant ce nom. _La Ligue des Ombres_, une organisation qui fut redoutée de tous pendant longtemps. Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé d'une telle confrérie, composée des pires tueurs de la planètes, entrainés comme des bêtes et des individus aussi impitoyables que cruels, Haiden, avec son flegme habituel concernant les longs discours, n'avait écouté que d'une oreille peu attentive.

Mais maintenant, entendre ce nom de la bouche de Bane lui renvoya un intolérable frisson.

Elle devait agir avant que le colosse n'en finisse avec Bruce Wayne.

Elle observa la posture de ses assaillants. Pas de chance, ils étaient attentifs à tout mouvements suspects de sa part.

Wayne attaqua de nouveau mais Bane le contrecarra facilement.

-Mais toi, tu nous a trahi, tonna t-il en soulevant par le cou l'homme qui commençait à étouffer.

-Nous?! Tu as été rejetté par une...bande de psychopathes.

Bane le toisa un instant avant de l'attaquer dans les côtes avec fureur. Il le repoussa loin.

-C'est moi la Ligue des Ombres, je suis ici pour accomplir le destin de Ra'S Al-Ghul!

Batman se releva et se précipita sur Bane, tête baissée. Il l'amèna au sol et lança une salve de coup de forces inégales à la tête. Celui-ci contre-attaqua et le repoussa.

-Tu combats comme un jeune homme, dit-il en se relevant, sans rien garder en réserve. Admirable mais...inefficace.

Wayne pressa sur un interrupteur fixé à sa ceinture. Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Haiden tressaillit, surprise par cette nouvelle noirceur.

-Oh, fit Bane, tu crois que la noirceur est ton alliée, tu as adopté la noirceur, soit. Mais moi je suis né de la noirceur, façonné par elle. Je n'ai jamais vu la lumière avant d'être devenu un homme et elle ne pouvait plus être pour moi qu'éblouissement!

Il attrapa Wayne à la gorge et le poussa.

-L'ombre te perdra, commença t-il en s'avançant vers Batman et lui empoigna la machoire, parce qu'elle m'appartient.

Il martela le masque de Bruce jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se fende. Il se dégagea et fit quelques pas plus loin.

-Je te montrerai où j'ai élu domicile, pendant que je me préparais à obtenir justice.

Le regard de Batman et de la mercenaire se portèrent tout deux au plafond de l'endroit.

Bane attrapa au vol un boitier de commande.

-Ensuite je te fracasserai.

Il pressa sur le bouton central du boitier. Une section entière se détacha du plafond et chuta sur le sol plus bas dans un vacarme effroyable. Wayne reconnut une machine qui était tombée au sol.

-Ton précieux arsenal, accueilli avec gratitude, nous en aurons besoin.

Le regard de l'homme imposant se dirigea vers Haiden, comme si il avait senti le regard de la mercenaire peser sur lui.

-Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je m'occuperai d'elle, dit-il en reportant son regard d'ébène vers Bruce.

Dans un grognement d'effort, l'homme chauve-souris se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers Bane.

-Ah! Je me demandais ce qui se fracasserais en premier...

-AHH, fit Batman en envoyant un crochet ultime qui fendit l'air.

Bane le frappa dans les côtes puis sur le côté de la tête. Wayne s'effondra.

-Ton mental, continua Bane en empoignant Bruce.

Avec un effort calculé, il souleva littéralement Wayne de terre au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ou ton physique?!

Dans un horrible craquement, il brisa le dos de l'homme chauve-souris.

Les hommes de main en haut se penchèrent pour voir se qui se passait. Haiden en profita pleinement. D'un coup d'épaule, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de un et le fit basculer en avant dans une prise martiale coordonnée. Elle se saisit enfin de son arme de poing qui gisait désespérément dans son Holster et lui tira entre les deux yeux. L'autre se rua sur elle et son poing la cueillit dans le foie. Un douleur fulgurante traversa tout son corps mais elle donna l'impression de ne pas broncher. Elle répliqua par un direct sur le nez qui le fit reculer. Elle projetta son pied sur son torse pour le faire tomber et vola son Revolver avant de le tuer par sa propre arme. Haiden courut sur la passerelle en tirant létalement sur les hommes armés perchés en hauteur. Une balle lui frola la cuisse. Elle poussa une plainte étouffée. Elle chercha du regard l'opportun qui lui avait fait subir ceci.

Son regard se porta vers Bane. Celui-ci avait prit l'arme à feu de Bruce. Elle lui lança un regard enflammé. Bane jeta l'arme au loin et sourit derrière son masque, frondeur.

-Tu es en retard, je prévoyais ta petite rébellion pour plus tôt, du moins, avant que je brise ton Batman en deux.

Elle baissa tristement la tête, donnant l'impression qu'elle regrettait sa tardiveté.

Dans un mouvement vif, elle lança le revolver en direction de la tête de l'homme en bas. Comme prévu, celui-ci l'esquiva habilement en suivant l'arme des yeux. Tirant le maximum de chaque seconde, Haiden sourit. Elle profita du moment d'inattention de Bane pour se projetter plus bas, littéralement sur lui. Il tourna la tête la fraction de seconde que la mercenaire atterrissait sur lui en lançant son poing dans sa figure. Il reçut le coup de plein fouet et s'effondra à la renverse, Haiden au-dessus de lui qui le bombardait de ses puissants directs. Ses gants noirs se déchirent sous la force des impacts et éraflèrent ses jointures. Il arrêta son poing et la frappa une fois dans les côtes avant de la pousser plus loin. Elle roula au sol et se releva dans une posture fière et offensive. Alors que l'homme imposant avançait vers elle, elle sortit son couteau de combat de son fourreau sur sa ceinture et, esquissant une feinte du côté gauche, elle frappa du côté droit. Elle lui entailla profondément l'épaule.

Bane laissa une plainte sourde s'échapper de son masque. Il porta la main à son épaule en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

-Tu devais protéger monsieur Wayne, n'est-ce pas?

Elle comprit pourquoi il l'avait deviné.

Il existe une vieille règle non écrite entre mercenaires; si le contrat de l'un entache celui de l'autre, ils étaient alors ennemis. Sinon, si ils n'ont aucune raison de se battre, ceux-ci se voient commes de simples comparses ou collègues.

Mais l'appât du gain a depuis toujours été l'une des principales raisons de l'animosité entre mercenaires, ainsi que la réputation qui fait leur notoriété.

-Je crois que pour cette fois, tu ne toucheras pas ta prime de sitôt, ajouta t-il.

Il misa sur son imprévisibilité pour arracher l'arme des mains de la mercenaire et lui enfoncer dans le ventre, rapide et précis. Elle hurla. Elle essaya de se dégager mais Bane était serré contre elle, la tenant solidement par l'épaule. Il n'enleva pas sa main de la lame avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille:

-Tu es surfaite, Harkenoff, ton arrogance te perdra.

Elle remarqua la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait la tête de l'homme. Bane retira le couteau d'un mouvement sec qui arracha un deuxième cri à la jeune femme. Au lieu de tomber sur ses genoux comme Bane s'y attendait, Haiden resta debout et le provoqua du regard, comme si elle ne ressentait aucune douleur de sa blessure sanguinolente.

L'image d'invincibilité qu'elle affectionnait tant à se donner.

-C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, Bane?, minauda t-elle, Je m'attendais à plus de ta part.

Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Crois-tu réellement pouvoir faire le poids contre moi?, dit-il, menaçant.

-Amène toi, le défia t-elle suavement.

Il répondit trop bien à sa provocation. Lançant un premier coup qu'elle esquiva, elle se donna une poussée en enserrant la taille de l'homme tel un joueur de football.

Erreur fatale qu'elle ne reconnut que trop tard.

Comment pouvait-elle essayer de faire renverser Bane qui était sûrement deux fois plus lourd qu'elle?

-Et maintenant, Haiden?, tonna t-il.

Bane lui lança son genou dans les côtes et la repoussa violement. Haiden fut soufflée, l'air lui manqua. Le mercenaire la frappa par deux fois sur les côtés de sa tête ce qui l'étourdit considérablement. Elle fit ensuite quelque chose qui lui déplut au plus au point.

Véloce, elle se jeta contre lui et enfonça ses doigts dans la lacération qu'elle lui avait infligé, faisant couler son sang de plus belle. Il hurla sourdement sa douleur.

Une attaque extrêmement déloyale et désespérée, mais efficace.

Il enleva prestement sa main et lui tordit le poignet avant de la projetter sur le mur derrière elle. Sa vision se troubla. Elle voulu se dégager du mur mais Bane fut plus rapide. Il la poussa solidement contre la paroi. Il pressa sa main contre sa blessure, en guise de vengeance. Si elle bougeait, elle souffrirait autant que lui. Elle geignit et envoya son poing sans but précis, déstabilisée. L'homme la frappa au visage, sa tête ricocha contre le mur. Elle chancela. Il lui empoigna la mâchoire. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure des lèvres de la mercenaire et longea les doigts de Bane.

-Ta réputation te précède, Haiden. La mercenaire qui ne plie devant rien.

Elle chuinta quelque chose, portant sa main à celle de Bane, essayant de la déloger. Il pourrait facilement lui briser la mâchoire ainsi. Elle était à sa merci et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait engagé le combat avec le mercenaire, elle se mit à craindre. Elle n'avait pas prit en compte les éléments selon lesquelles elle ne ressortirait pas vainqueur de ce combat...

Mais vaincue.

Elle reconsidéra absolument tout. L'imposante stature de Bane, son expertise et par dessus tout le fait qu'il avait vaincu Wayne. De quelle manière pouvait-elle le vaincre? Lui résister peut-être, mais pas pour longtemps.

Le regard d'ébène de Bane la toisa une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci, Haiden se sentit aussi petite et vulnérable qu'un enfant.

-Fléchirais-tu devant moi?, dit-il en resserant sa prise.

Elle gémissa. Elle soutenait le regard dominant de Bane avec diffuculté.

Elle aurait voulu s'évanouir contre le mur et se dissiper dans l'air, loin de cette souffrance et de cette humiliation. Elle savait que ça ne tarderait pas avant qu'elle s'avoue vaincue.

Et Bane le savait aussi.

(La scène de combat entre Batman et Bane est un pur descriptif de la scène originale, je n'ai pas créé ni réalisé les dialogues et la tournure du combat)


End file.
